The present invention relates to pants, and relates more particularly to such a pair of pants which can be conveniently adjusted to change the size of the waistband and the length of the legs.
When designing clothes, clothes makers commonly emphasize the variation of colors and styles so as to create a fashion. A regular pair of paints, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a waistband and two legs. Because the size of the waistband and the length of the legs are not adjustable, when the user's body size is changed, the pants become useless.